


What Would Happen

by Luna0092



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna0092/pseuds/Luna0092
Summary: Josephine, a skinwalker is trying to cope with having new people at her family's house. What happens when she starts having unfamiliar feelings for a certain electrical manipulator named Kincade? Her twin sister also having the same feeling, but she is handling it better. What would happen if someone betrayed them? Not everyone gets along, especially Josephine and another like her.





	1. Prologue

Prologue

When I was a little girl, my sister and I came into our powers; I think we were about five years old.

Of course it didn't bother our parents, since they knew that it would happen sooner or later. You see, both I and my sister, Loretta, and our mother are what we call skin walkers or shape shifters, which ever one people decide to call us. Our father, on the other hand is just a normal guy, with no powers, at least none that we know of. Either way he still accepts all of us.

I wish other normal people would accept us. I mean, so what we're different, who cares. We are still people. I think that's why I and Loretta don't go to a normal school anymore.

We did try a normal school once. Then we turned five years old. Loretta was the first one to get into 'trouble'.

It happened when we were playing outside with the other children. I was on the playground with the slide which was on the other side from where she was playing.

It's not really something we talk about in our household. Pretty much long story short, she shifted; kids and the teacher screamed and then ran from her. The only people that stood around were the 'bullies' of our grade, and a tiger cub where Loretta was standing.

We knew what we were. Our mother had told us when we were just starting school.

About five minutes after Loretta had phased back into her human self, the kids that were standing by her, the 'bullies', started calling her a 'freak' and a lot of other mean names.

Loretta started crying and started shrinking back in fear, for the other kids were advancing toward her. She wasn't the fighter in the family.

I was.

The next thing I knew, I was shaking in fury for someone scaring my little sister and calling her names, she didn't deserve to be called. After a few seconds of that, I was running toward her with the intent of protecting her. The only thing was, I wasn't exactly myself. I was just a little tiger, but I may have been small, but I wanted to protect my sister.

When I got to them, Loretta was shaking in fear. That just made me madder. As the others advanced on us, I tried to make them back up by trying to roar, like my mom, but all that came out was a little mewling noise. I was scared, and so was Loretta. As they advanced, we backed up as they kept laughing and calling us freaks.

My muscles started twitching. In the back of head, I kind of knew I was going to shift back any second, and I did. When the kids saw that it was me, they were lifting their arms up, about to attack us.

"Mommy, help us!" Loretta yelled. Our mother would be able to hear her especially since we lived around the corner. She also had the 'shape shifter' or skin walker hearing.

Both Loretta and I were scared, but I held my ground in front of her. I was glaring at the other kids when our mother showed up.

The kids weren't scared of me, but they were definitely scared her. Then again, she was a fully grown tigress; and she was pissed. She picked us up and we climbed on her back and she ran home, cutting through back yards to get to our house.

Our mom changed back, and comforted us, along with our dad.

"It's okay, my little ones." Mom told us. "We will get this all figured out."

Not long after that incident, we moved to a house that was in the woods. This is where our parents started their own school/ safe house for people like us.

Different.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What do you mean more people are going to live with us?" my sister exclaimed when our parents told us. We were sitting in the living room with them, listening to our dad talk about the new people that were showing us any time now.

"Yeah, what do you mean people are coming here? No one comes here." I said, wanting to know what was going on. I know our mom wanted to invite more people here because she really wants to start her own 'school' for people like us. Well people like me, Loretta and our mother. Our father was just a normal human, at least that's what we were told.

Mom had fallen in love with him when they met in; I think it was the Amazon jungle or something like that. He was studying rare species of animals there. Our mother was there to try to find more skin walkers like us. When he saw mom, he automatically knew what she was but he wasn't scared. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he had seen.

After about a year, they had married and not long after that, almost immediately, they were pregnant with Loretta and I. We got our mother's gift of shifting.

My family does have a really big house in the woods. The house has ten rooms, three of which are ours. Each of the rooms had two to three windows, one of which is a bay window. The unoccupied rooms are painted a beige color. The other rooms were painted in different colors, depending on the room. The living room was painted in a spring yellow color with beige couches.

"So, exactly how many people are to be coming?" I asked them. Loretta also nodded wanting to know too.

Our mother was the one to answer us, "Five to seven people, I think." She looked to our dad for confirmation.

"Ten kids and three older super naturals." Dad corrected her.

"Thank you, Fletcher. So, ten kids will be showing up here anytime between now and two days from now. "I want both of you girls to be on your best behavior." Loretta and I scoffed at that.

"What are you talking about, I the good twin." I laughed. Loretta gave me a mischievous glance and laughed.

"Yeah, Josephine, you're an angel." Loretta said sarcastically. I looked at her and met her gaze and held my eyes to her for a second and at the same time we started laughing uncontrollably. Our parents' just looked at us and shook their heads, smiling.

"Seriously, Josephine and Loretta, we want you on your best behavior. At least until you kids get to know each other." Dad told us smiling still. Our mother just chuckled. Loretta and I were smiling.

Both Loretta and me nodded saying we would be good. We were always good, unless someone pisses one or both of us off.

Mess with one, you get the other. That's how it works.

"Now both of you girls go get ready your class." Dad stated and walked toward the window. Mom and dad had started their own 'school' for kids like us. Different.

Mom taught me and Loretta how to shift faster and better.

"Okay, we will be in the woods waiting." We stated as we made our way towards the back door.

On our way walking towards the woods, we started goofing off. Laughing hysterically, and walking for ten minutes we made it to the clearing. Loretta and I sat down, waiting for our mother to show up to begin our lesson.

As we were waiting, we both heard a twig snap, maybe fifty yards behind us. Loretta's head snapped toward the noise behind us, and then she looked at me. I nodded, and we both got up and ran in opposite directions trying to see who the person was.

While running, I shifted into my tiger form. With my hearing, I was able to tell when my sister shifted too. Together we circled toward the intruder.

When I got closer to the person, I was able to smell who it was. Or wasn't. Definitely not my family, an intruder, a real intruder, on my family's territory. I made a chuffing sound to warn my sister to be careful, and answering chuff sounded.

We both circled around the trees carefully to see who this mysterious intruder was. When we got closer, there was an odd 'stormy' scent that made my whiskers tingle. Following the scent I was able to locate the stranger. When I could see who it was, I concluded I didn't know who it was. It was young man, not much older than us. I shifted when I was in the cover of trees and bushes, gave a slight whistle for her to stay where she was. But to keep an eye out. I then walked out of the bushes after I pulled on shorts and a tank top that was stashed in the bushes and walked toward the young man slowly and quietly.

"What are you doing here on this land? This is my family's territory. So, what the hell are you doing here and who are you?" I exclaimed. Behind him, Loretta crept up and crouches, waiting for my signal, in case things went wrong.

"I'm actually looking for the house that's in these woods; Or at least near this location. My brother, sister and I are supposed to be there soon. We start the classes sometime next week, I think." He chuckled and continued, "Name's Kincaid by the way. You are?"

This Kincaid guy wanted to know my name. Well, I guess he seemed legit.

"My name is Josephine. The big cat behind you is my sister Loretta." He looked behind him and jumped at the sight of the white tiger crouched behind him. I had to stifle a giggle, which had then come out as a snort.

Loretta was watching Kincaid very closely. When they heard me snort at him jumping, Loretta chuffed at me, and Kincaid glared at me for laughing at him. I just shrugged.

Well, it was funny that you jumped because of my sister." I explained, while my sisters' tail started twitching and swishing, so I know she wanted to shift back. I jerked my head toward the bushes that I had come out of.

Very carefully and slowly she made her way to the bushes without turning her back on him. I stood watching him while she shifted.

The air shifted slightly, telling me that Loretta shifted into her human form. After a few seconds of waiting, Loretta came out into the open wearing jeans and a tank top. She was watching Kincaid with a skeptical look in her eyes, like she didn't trust him.

"If you and your siblings are supposed to be starting classes sometime, where are they?" she asked him. To be honest, I was wondering the same thing. Kincaid looked at my sister when he answered her question.

"They are actually on their way up here. We drove in separate cars." He explained to us.

"So then where is your car?" I asked him looking around for any type of vehicle. He saw that I was looking for his car.

"It's just down the road a little bit." We gave him a funny look when he said that. I couldn't find the house. I did see you guys come into the woods, I've actually been wandering around here a while. So, I figured maybe you girls could show me the way." He gave a sheepish look in my direction. I just looked at him for a minute, then looked at Loretta and nodded.

"Since our mom hasn't shown up for our lesson yet, yeah, I guess we could bring you to the house." Kincaid nodded, looked around the woods where we were standing, then looked at us.

"Can you find your way outta here?" he drawled. I sighed and Loretta gave a quiet giggle.

"Duh, of course we can get out of here." Loretta told him while giggling. She then looked at me.

I sighed again, "I guess you guys have to follow me. Even though Loretta knows her way through these woods too." I glared playfully at her. "Which means, Loretta get your ass up here by me." She sighed but listened. Then we started walking toward the road.

After a few minutes of silence, Loretta whispered, "Hey, Josie, that Kincaid guy is, like, really hot." I rolled my eyes and chuckled. She has always been the boy crazed one, not me.

"Loretta, you think pretty much all guys are hot. But I will admit he is gorgeous." I whispered back, when she heard me she smiled and nodded.

I looked back to see if he was following us. He had medium brown hair, green eyes, bronzed skin, probably from the sun, and broad shoulders. In my eyes, definitely gorgeous. I can't even imagine what is going through my sisters' head about him.

Fifteen minutes of walking, we finally made it to the road.

"Okay, now, do you remember which way your car is?" I asked Kincaid who was still walking silently behind us.

"Uh, yeah. I left my car just around that turn." He gestured to the right. I nodded and started walking the way the car was supposed to be. Loretta and Kincaid followed me. It was about a five minute walk to his car.

"Holy-"I caught myself before I finished, "that's your car?" It was a 1965 Shelby coupe, the car was a beautiful cherry red and on top of that it was convertible.

"Yes, that's my car." He laughed at my expression. Loretta chuckled.

"Josephine has a weakness for cars. Especially for beautiful Shelby Mustangs." I glared at them both, and then smiled.

"Yes, I have a weakness for cars like this. I can't help it. Now leave me alone, so we can get back to the house."

Kincaid and Loretta nodded but at the same time chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at them and held my hand out for the keys. He handed them over with a sigh. I just smiled and took the keys from his hand.

"Josephine, maybe we should wait till my brother and sister show up. I don't want them gettin' lost like I did." I looked at him, then to Loretta, who nodded saying we should wait for them.

"How far behind you were they?" I asked him. He thought about it for a minute.

"I would say about a hour or two." He said. "So they should be here any minute now."

"Okay then," I said after I thought about it. "I don't have a problem waiting for them." I unlocked the car and climbed into the drivers' seat, Loretta climbed into the passenger seat after letting Kincaid climb into the back.

"So, Kincaid, you know what our powers are, but we don't know what you can do." Loretta stated. He looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"First, please, call me Cade. Second, I can absorb energy, like static, electrical outlets, things like that if I'm not careful and use it. I can make energy blasts or lightning-like blasts. If I don't use it regularly it will 'explode' outta me, if that makes sense." We nodded saying we understood. Cade smiled and nodded his head.

I then noticed a car coming up behind us. I could tell there were two people in the care, a guy and a girl.

"Hey, Cade, I think your brother and sister are coming now." I stated. We all got out of the care to meet them.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey, Cade, why are you parked on the side of the road?" the guy in the other car asked him. Loretta and I just stared at the two teenagers that were in the other car talking to Kincaid.

"Well, let's see, uh, I kind of, got lost tryin' to find the house." He said sheepishly. "Then I decide to walk to see if I could find it. Instead, I came across these two girls; they helped me get back to my car." He continued. Kincaid's brother and sister both looked at Loretta and I and nodded.

"Thank you for finding our brother." The girl told us. "Oh, by the way, I'm Marianne and this is my brother William. No we are not twins, but we are a year apart in age." She seemed nice, her brother, William on the other hand seemed rude. "Don't worry about him, he's rude. I'm the nice one." She laughed while William glared at her. Kincaid just chuckled.

"Wait a minute, just who the hell are you two?" William asked us rudely.

The way he asked us that, pissed me off. I started shaking and a growl started to rise in my chest. As I started advancing toward William, Loretta grabbed me from behind and told me to calm down. Then she spoke to William.

"For your information, I just saved your little ass from her ripping you apart." she growled. I was still seething with anger that I was still growling. "Shut up, Josephine. Now we are the daughters of Lori Anna and Fletcher. So you will be living at our house." Loretta stated while holding me back.

With a sigh, I said, "I'm fine, Lori. You can let go of my arms now." Very slowly, she let go of me. "Now, William, don't take that tone with any on us again. First of all, my mother will not tolerate that from anyone. Secondly, I'll be the one showing you three how to get to the house. Now, get into your car and follow us." With that I climbed into the drivers' seat of the sexy car and started it. "Loretta, Cade, come on, let's go!" Both nodded and climbed into the car. "Follow us closely, the roads wind around and the corners are sharp." I told William and Marianne climbed into their car.

We drove in silence until we got to the house. I could feel Kincaid's eyes on me as I parked on the side of the house.

"Cade, I can feel you staring at me. Just in case you are wondering, I would've stopped myself before anything happened to your brother, even if he did piss me off." I told him as I turned off the car.

He chuckled, "My little brother can take care of himself, especially against a fully grown tiger." I looked at him skeptically.

"What's his power?" Loretta asked him.

"Pyrokinesis." was all he said. We both nodded, knowing that William could've taken care of himself.

With that said we climbed out of the car and made our way to the porch. Marianne and William parked their car and followed us. As we were going up the porch steps, the front door swung open.

"Josephine and Loretta, you both know better than to bring strangers to the house." dad scolded. "Who are these kids?"

Loretta looked at me, saying you're in charge. I sighed and told him that they were some of the new people that have come to live with us.

"Ah, good. Well, there are two other people here that you should meet. But girls, they are like you guys, only different." Then he walked back inside the house. Loretta and I motioned the others to follow us.

As we walked through the door, Loretta and I immediately froze, causing the others to run right smack into us. Kincaid was about to ask us what the problem was, but before he could get a word out, both of us ran to the other side of the house.

"The girls' showed up with some of the other kids." our dad told mom and our 'guests', as we burst through the closed door.

Loretta stopped and froze while I ran forward and shifted while tackling the guy they were talking to. The girl that was sitting on the love seat shot up as she saw me standing over the guy.

"Josephine!" both my mother and father yelled. I barely heard them as I was standing over him, snarling. He started to growl back at me, so my jaw opened for the killing bite; which never happened.

Someone grabbed my jaw and pulled me off the guy. I was in a rage no one could understand.

I was trying to get away from whoever held my jaw away from the stranger. Snarling and trying to scratch them, I tried everything.

"Do it." I vaguely heard someone say urgently, knowing I was going into a rage induced frenzy. They must've answered someone that said something. Then all of a sudden, I felt something on my right flank, next came the most excruciating pain.

Someone was electrocuting me back to my original state of mind. I fought whoever was holding my head in place by my jaw. I started growling, snarling, and thrashing about, trying to get free. Free of the pinning and free of the pain.

With one last growl, I stopped thrashing and passed out from the pain.

When I came to, people were leaning over me, looking concerned.

"Damn it, I did it again, didn't I?" I asked my family. They all nodded, I groaned.

"Did what?" Kincaid asked. Well, now I know who did the electrocuting.

"Every now and then, Josephine kind of loses her mind. It mostly happens when anyone of the family is in danger. Or when she thinks one of us in danger; if that makes sense, like tonight." My mother explained.

"Yeah, normally when it happens, both me and our mother have to hold her and forcefully drag her away." Loretta told them. "Fortunately, Kincaid was here to help bring you back to your normal state of mind."

We all looked at Kincaid, who started to look uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting from everyone.

"So you're the one who shocked the hell outta me." I glared at him for a second. "But, thank you." Kincaid smiled at me.

"You're welcome I think." He murmured. I gave him a small smile which made him smile in return.

"Uh, by the way, who was I going to rip apart? I already know what he was; hence the whole almost ripping him apart." I said sheepishly.

"That would be, uh, me. I'm Gage, by the way. Also I'm not a danger to your family." the Gage guy told me. He looked Native American. He had dark hair, it looked black. He also had, what looked like green eyes, they looked like emeralds. It could also be my eyes playing tricks on me. I did just wake up from being unconscious.

"Yeah, right." I murmured under my breath. Loretta giggled and our mother sighed while glaring at me. "What did I say?" I asked innocently while a smile crept onto my face.

"Josephine, stop it right now!" our mother exclaimed.

"Yes, mom." I said sarcastically. Loretta giggled again. I glanced at her and smirked.

"Now get up so we can all meet everyone formally. More people showed up while you were unconscious." Our dad told me. I nodded and tried to stand up. When I stood, my knees buckled under my weight. It took a minute or two before I was able to hold myself up and walk. We all walked to the family room where everyone was.

When I walked into the family room, people were staring at me like I was crazy.

"What are you all staring at?" I glowered. Everyone looked away from me after that. "If you guys want something to stare at take a damn picture."

"Now that everybody is here, take a seat, please." Loretta sat on the couch in between Gage and Kincaid. I sat on the arm of the couch by Kincaid's shoulder. William and Marianne sat down on the love seat that was next to the couch. I noticed that there were six other people here with us; everyone else was seated when my mother started to speak.

"As you all know, this house is actually a safe house as well as a school. Here you guys will be able to harness your gifts, not let them consume you. I would like everyone to introduce them selves' and powers, please." We all nodded, and then everyone looked at each other to determine who would talk first.

Not me, not me, I thought.

"Loretta, you start, then we will go around the room." Dad stated.

"Okay then, I'm Loretta and I'm a shape shifter or skin walker, whatever you want to call it. My twin sister is the one sitting on the arm of the couch. Just so you know." Kincaid was next.

"Name is Kincaid, everyone can call me Cade. My power is electrical manipulation, which means I can make electricity from say like static from the air and electrical outlets. I can also make lightning like blasts; I can also make a electrical current on my skin. The two sitting on the little love seat next to us are my brother and sister." Both nodded. "Your turn, Josephine." He whispered I nodded.

"Yeah, uh, I'm Josephine. I'm a skin walker, I change into a tiger. And yes, I am a twin; we just don't look a like." Loretta has slightly lighter hair than I do, and she has blue eyes, where as I had dark hair and green eyes. She has a light skin tone, and I had a tanner skin tone. She looks like our father and I looks like our mother. "Oh yeah, I'm also the crazy one too." My family chuckled, so did Kincaid, sorry Cade. Everyone else just looked confused. "Who's next to introduce them self?" I looked at all of them until a girl about seventeen years old, who was sitting next to me on the floor, raised her hand.

"I will, since I'm next in the circle. My name is Jessica; you can call me Jess if you want. My older sister is here too, but she will introduce her self. I'm also a skin walker, just not a tiger. My sister and I change into cougars." I tensed and narrowed my eyes at the cougar skin walkers. They didn't look dangerous, but then again, neither does Loretta and I; I definitely know better. I am going to have to watch carefully. Jessica's sister was next to introduce her self.

"Hey, I'm Bethany. I'm a cougar skin walker. Also I'm single." She stated while she was looking at Cade. He just looked at her with weird look on his face. He actually looked kind of disgusted. Then something happened, I couldn't stop it either. I straight out laughed.

Everyone just looked at me like I was crazy. Well, I did tell them I was. Bethany just looked murderous while I looked innocent after I finished laughing.

"What the hell did you just laugh for?" Bethany demanded.

"Who me?" I asked her sarcastically. "Let's see, for starters, you're a cougar skin walker. Another reason would be, if you actually think, that you have a chance with anyone here, then you are obviously mistaken." I heard someone snort and turned to see that it was actually two people that repressed the urge to laugh; Loretta and Bethany's sister, Jessica.

As I turned back toward Bethany, she was getting ready to slap her sister.

The slap never hit her sister though. It hit Loretta. I got up from the arm of the couch and advanced toward Bethany. I heard someone come up behind me very cautiously. Next, I heard a growl rumble in the room.

"No!" someone shouted at I jumped on Bethany. I started punching her with all my strength. Finally someone was able to drag me from her, but no before I got a couple more good punches in.

"Josephine, stop it. Come back, come on." I vaguely heard. I wanted to kill Bethany for hurting my sister. I was struggling to break free from the hands that were holding me back. I snarled and turned my head to see who was holding me, Loretta and Cade. When I saw who was holding me back Bethany, I snapped my teeth at them. Loretta was the first one to get bit. She hissed in pain when it happened, but didn't let go. I snarled and thrashed trying to break free from them. With my thrashing, I ended up head butting Loretta and caused her to let go. I almost got away from Cade too.

"I wouldn't do that, darlin'," he drawled. I snarled at him again. "Why do you do that? Huh?" he asked me.

I kept struggling, the I noticed that everyone except Loretta, who was holding her nose and her head in pain, Cade who still had a hold of me, and Bethany who was cowering holding her head which was bleeding profusely from me punching her many times. Still struggling, I tried to pull away from Cade again. He just laughed as I struggled.

"Now, why do you keep struggling, especially since you know what I can do?" He whispered in my ear. All of a sudden, all I could feel was pain. I struggled to get a way from the cause of the pain, but it just intensified.

Finally after struggling so much I broke free from Cade. With how much I was struggling, I ended up flying forward and crashing to the ground.

"Damn it. I hate this. It's not me when it happens." I cried. I sat on the floor and pulled my legs up. I rested my chin on my knees and cried. I felt someone's arms go around my shoulders. I looked up and saw it was Loretta. I looked up to find Cade and Bethany gone.

Probably to find the others, I thought.

"I know, Josie, I know." She told me softly.

"It's just so scary. One of these times, I'm actually going to hurt someone." I told her while crying. She comforted me by stroking my hair. With the adrenaline still rushing through my body I felt the need to shift. I looked at Loretta and asked if she wanted to go and shift with me.

"Hell yeah, let's go." She exclaimed. We both laughed together as we stood up. When we walked to the door, I heard someone come up behind us. When I took a breath, the scent had a stormy tingle too it. I smiled slightly.

"Hello, Kincaid." I said with out turning around. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just wondering where you girls are going." He stated while walking toward us.

Loretta was the one to answer him. "Well, she's still wound up from what happened, we decided that maybe shifting would help." I nodded confirming the story which was true. I was watching Cade when he and Loretta were talking.

"Would you like to come with us?" I asked him quietly. "Then we can come back and finish meeting everyone." He nodded and we left for the woods.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We walked to the clearing we were in earlier.

"I think here should be good, Loretta." She nodded and walked forward. As she walked, she shifted. "Okay, Kincaid, you stay here for a little bit. We are going to run, and then we will be back. We can hang out for a few before we head back to the house."

"You go ahead. I'm not going anywhere. Plus, if I do, I'll most likely get lost again." He chuckled, I smiled at him. I then turned back toward the way I was facing and I phased. It felt glorious to be in the shape again. Especially after what had happened today.

When I looked back to Cade, he was staring at me wide eyed. So to burst his bubble, I chuffed at him. He then jerked his eyes to mine after he was done 'studying' me.

"Sorry didn't mean to stare." He told me. "Go on and run with your sister, I'll be here." I chuffed in return. I turned, stretched my legs and back and took off running the same way Loretta was facing. She followed closely behind me.

We ran and ran for what seemed like hours. But it had only been about fifteen minutes.

As we were walking back towards Cade, I caught scent of another skin walker, a cougar skin walker to be exact. Loretta must have caught the scent too for she started to growl deep in her chest. I rumbled at her to be quiet. We stopped walking so we could hear the other skin walker. I heard the person to my left, it sounded as if they were looking for something or somebody. Probably me and Loretta. I decided to shift back to my human form, so I could find out who the person is following us. I motioned Loretta to follow me.

We were almost back to Cade when someone stepped form the bushes.

"Hello, Jessica." I said dangerously. "What are you doing out here?"

She looked between Loretta and me, "Please, I don't want any trouble. I just wanted to thank Loretta for not letting me get hit by Bethany. She's a real bitch." I chuckled at that. I could tell we unsettled Jessica just by standing here. One of us human, the other tiger.

"Loretta, you can shift back. I pretty sure it's safe." Jessica nodded and Loretta did as I suggested. I walked to the bush on her right and pulled out a t-shirt and basketball shorts for her to wear. Then I pulled out another t-shirt and a pair of shorts for me to wear, when I realized I had no clothes on.

Good thing I'm not shy, I thought to myself with a slight smile.

"Well, Jessica, that's your name, right?" Loretta asked her. Jessica nodded. "You are very welcome." She smiled at Jessica, who smiles a little in return.

"Can I ask you a question, though?" Loretta nodded. "Why did you step in front of me?" Jessica asked her. That was a very good question; I was wondering the same thing.

Loretta looked at me then looked back to Jessica. "I don't like it when people are disrespecting my sister. Well, I don't like it when people disrespect others, period. Especially, in my parents home."

Jessica nodded. "That's very understandable; I probably would've done the same thing, or at least acted the same." She smiled and just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared.

"You want to say or ask something. Go ahead and ask. But let's keep walking, someone is waiting for us." I told her and she nodded.

"I was just wondering, when Bethany hit your sister instead of me, what happened to you?" Jessica asked me. I knew sooner or later someone was going to ask me. Well I guess it's better to say it now without many witnesses.

"My family calls it feral rage or animalistic rage. Something like that. It happens when someone I love is in 'danger'." I explained to her. "Let's keep walking. When it happens, I'm not myself. It takes control of my mind and body. Normally my mom and sister have to drag me away from whatever it is that made the rage come out. Lately, that haven't had to forcefully drag me away. Just hold me back long so I don't hurt anyone." I said as we made it back to Cade, who was sitting on the ground with a ball of what looked like some type of electricity.

"So how were you able to get back to your normal self then?" Jessica inquired quietly.

"You know, Kincaid has an unusual power. It's called electro kinesis." She nodded. "He was one of the people that had a hold of me and when my sister le go on accident, he caused an electrical current to form on his body, his hands to be precise. Which then shocked me back to my normal self, literally." I smiled. We were next to Kincaid, who finally noticed someone was with us. The ball of electricity that was in his hands dissipated.

"Hey, what took you girls so long?" he asked us, and then he noticed it was Jessica with us. "Hi, Jessica, right?" she nodded. "What are you doing out here?" he asked her.

"I just wanted to thank Loretta and Josephine for sticking up for me. Especially when it was against my sister." She told him. "Then Josephine said I could walk back you guys." I nodded confirmation when he looked at me.

"I did. Plus, she wasn't the one I was trying to kill." I smirked.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Cade said. "So, we goin' back to the house?" We all nodded. As we walked back, something donned on me, and I groaned.

"What's wrong, Josephine?" Jessica asked me.

"They're going to want to know what happened with me. They are going to think that I am crazy, or that I'm dangerous. I'm neither; I'm really not crazy or dangerous. I can be, but I'm not." I cried.

"Well, it's better to tell people before something could happen that you might regret." Loretta told me. Kincaid and Jessica both nodded in agreement.

I sighed as the house came into view. "Alright, let's go." We kept walking to the house. Mom must've heard us because when we walked up the porch steps, she was at the door.

"Thank God, you guys are okay!" she cried. Loretta was the one to recover first.

"We're fine, mom. No need to 'mother' us at the moment." She laughed as our mother glared playfully at her. The rest of us laughed.

"Well, let's all get inside then. We need to finish the introductions." All of us nodded at her, and walked inside the house. When we entered, the talking stopped. Not that there was much of it. The talking was coming from the living room, so that's where we headed. "Okay, I found them. Now that we are all here again, let's continue the introductions." Mom stated. "Then we will explain what was happening to Josephine?" she said as she looked at me questioningly. I nodded slightly, saying there would be an explanation. "Who was next to introduce them self?"

The guy with the sandy colored hair, tanned skin, probably from the sun, and what looked to be hazel colored eyes, raised his hand slightly. "It was my turn. Uh, my name is Damian. I'm twenty-four years old. And my power glaciokinesis."

"Glaciokinesis, that means you can freeze things and control what you freeze?" Loretta asked him.

"Yeah, when I freeze something, I can move it or shape it to what I want it to be too." He explained.

"That is so cool, pun intended." Loretta laughed, we joined in.

"Okay, next person." My father said.

"Name's Jeremy. Damien is my older brother. I'm a telepath and I have telekinetic powers too." He looked to the guy with the raven colored hair, who was next to him.

"I guess I'm next. My name is Brandon. I'm eighteen and I'm a wolf skin walker." He said. Three of us tensed and growled. Me, a girl that looked Native American, and Gage.

"Guys, stop, now!" my father shouted at us. I sighed and nodded but my muscles refused to loosen. I decided to watch him closely and carefully. "Next person, please."

The other girl that growled at Brandon spoke, "Hi. I'm Zoe. I'm a wolf skin walker, which is why me and my brother are here." I could tell she was a shy girl.

"I'm Gage, and Zoe is my sister; we are twins. To be honestly, wolves' don't take kindly to other 'packs', especially the males in them. So I apologize in advance toward my behavior toward Brandon." He told my parents. "I will eventually warm up to everyone, once we are all settled in."

"Well, that's very understandable. I know a few people that will have to get settled in." Damien joked, laughing about what had happened earlier.

"Hardy-har-har. Not funny." Bethany declared as she glared at me. Me being me, I glared right back at her, only mine had more anger and frustration in it, which made her shake slightly.

Go me, I thought as I felt a smile, what people would call sadistic sneak onto my face.

"Girls, knock it off, now." My mother berated. "Okay, now, that all of us are introduced, let's get you guys settled in your rooms."

"Mom, Dad, you forgot to introduce yourselves." I pointed out. My dad looked shocked for a minute.

"Yes, you are right. Okay, then. I'm Fletcher, Josephine and Loretta are my daughters, and Lori Anna is my wife. I do not have any powers, I am just a normal person." He nodded to our mother to introduce herself.

"I'm Lori Anna. Fletcher is my husband; Josephine and Loretta are my daughters. Yes, they are twins, no they don't look alike. I am also a skin walker. Now that we are all introduced, I will show you guys your rooms." Everyone nodded and got up to follow.

Everyone except me and my dad. I could tell he wanted to talk to me. He walked to the couch and patted next to him. I went and sat down on the couch.

"Josie, I want to talk to you about the other kids that will be staying here with us." So he wanted my intake on all of this. Interesting.

"Well, to be honest, dad, it's all a little scary. And then there's the way they look at me, at least a few of them. They look at me like I'm dangerous." I said dismally.

My father looked at me. "Josie, you are dangerous." I looked at him, waiting for an explanation. "I don't mean that in a bad way either. I just mean, that they have only seen you when you're dangerous." I nodded in understanding.

"That's true. The cougar-girl, Bethany, something just isn't right with her. Her sister, on the other hand, Jessica, she's a nice girl. Everyone else seems nice too, even the wolves." I shuddered.

He nodded and stood up from the couch and smiled at me. I smiled back. He started to walk back to me. "By the way, your uncle will be here tonight. At least I think it's tonight."

"Uncle Jackson?" I asked, he nodded. "Oh awesome, I have to tell Loretta." I got up from the couch and ran to find her.

As I ran by the front door, someone knocked. I answered it and was shocked to see who it was.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What brings you here, Uncle Jackson?" I asked him, still surprised he was here. "I mean I knew you were coming, but I was told, you would be here tonight, maybe tomorrow."

He nodded, "The plan was to show up two days from today."

"So why show up earlier than planned?" I asked him. "Wait, before you explain, let's go find mom, dad and Loretta. More people are here too, by the way." He nodded and brought his two bags inside to the family room. We then went to find everyone.

"There is a nice car outside. Whose car is it?" Actually there are two nice cars that I know of.

"Which one?" I asked him.

He chuckled, "You are so my niece. I'm talking about the 1965 Shelby."

"Duh, of course I'm your niece, my mother is your sister." Stating the obvious. "The cars on the side of the house belong to Kincaid, but call him Cade, and his brother and sister, William and Marianne. The '65 Shelby is Cade's."

"I have to say he has awesome taste in cars." My uncle stated. I nodded and turned toward the kitchen when I could hear my father curse at something.

"Yeah, he does. I pretty much swallowed my tongue when I saw it." I laughed and he joined in. We were both laughing when we walked into the kitchen and found my dad scowling at his computer. He didn't hear us come in, so Uncle Jackson walked up behind him and tapped my dad's shoulder with his finger.

"Fletcher," we had the pleasure of seeing him jump, "you know, if you keep scowling at your computer it just might do something." We all laughed at that.

"Yeah, dad. Oh, by the way, look who showed up on our door step a few minutes ago." I announced when we stopped laughing.

My dad saw me standing next to Jackson and sighed. "We thought you were going to be here tonight or sometime in the next couple of days."

Uncle Jackson smiled, "So I've heard." Dad looked to me and I just shrugged with a smirk on my face.

"That's what I told him when I answered the door." I explained, my uncle nodded.

"It is." My dad stood from where he was sitting and walked toward me. He led me and my uncle to the family room. I told them that I would everybody to come down.

As I climbed the stairs, I could hear yelling. With being a skin walker, my hearing was more advanced than a normal human, so I could definitely make out what was being said.

"Why would you apologize to that bitch? You know I wouldn't have hit you." So it was Bethany and Jessica fighting.

"Because, Bethany, you hit her sister when she stepped in front of me, so you wouldn't hit me. And I'm not stupid Bethany; you would have enjoyed hitting me; just like you always do." I heard Jessica explain carefully. All Bethany did was laugh at her.

"Yes, you're right; I definitely would have enjoyed it. I definitely enjoyed it when that girl stepped in front of you. But what I didn't enjoy was when that crazy bitch attacked me." Bethany yelled. I actually had to stop for a minute, and then kept walking.

I decided to find Kincaid first. I walked down the hall and followed the stormy scent that was his to a room across from mine.

Why across from my room? I thought as I went to his door and knocked. It was a couple of minutes before he answered. I was looking at the ground when the door opened and I saw his bare feet.

When I brought my gaze up to his face, my eyes raked over his bare chest.

Oh shit that's a nice chest, I thought. It had sculpted, chiseled abs, broad shoulders and well sculpted arms. All skin that was visible was bronzed. I couldn't tell if it was from the sun or natural.

I quickly jerked my gaze up to his face, blushing when he caught me staring at his chest. Of course he smirked. I pushed the blush back down, and glared at him instead. It must not have been as fierce as it normally looked because his grin got wider.

"W-why do you only have jeans on?" I stuttered.

He looked down at himself, "Am I only wearing jeans, I hadn't noticed." He stated sarcastically with a smirk.

"Okay, whatever. By the way, why are you only wearing jeans?" I asked cautiously, trying not to stare at him.

He grinned, "I was getting to that. When you knocked, I had just changed. Well, I had just put clean jeans on just before you knocked. I didn't get a chance to put my shirt on yet."

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. I'm trying to find everyone. Someone is here to meet all you guys." I explained.

He nodded and walked to his bed to grab a green shirt. As he put it on, his muscles flexed under his skin fluidly.

"Josie, wipe that drool off your chin." I looked to my right and saw Loretta lounging against the wall, smiling like the fucking Cheshire cat.

"Shut it, Lori." I snarled at her, which of course made her grin wider.

I was growling at her when Cade asked, "Whatcha growlin' at?" I was 'bout to tell him nothing when Loretta spoke.

"She's doing that because I told her to wipe the drool off her face." She laughed. Kincaid watched her laugh before turning to look at me. I was glaring at Loretta and when I looked at Cade he had a knowing look his face which made me blush.

Me, blush. What the hell is wrong with me? I thought.

"Okay, anyways, the reason I came up here was because our uncle showed up today." With that said, Loretta squealed and ran down the stairs to see him.

"So you were staring at me and drooling?" Kincaid drawled.

I sighed, "Don't be so full of yourself, Kincaid." Then I walked away. As I walked away I heard Cade curse and I smiled slightly.

As I walked down the hallway, I knocked on every door and told everybody to meet in the family room. Then I went down stairs, with pretty much everyone following me with questioning looks on their faces.

When we got to the family room, my mom was hugging Uncle Jackson. "Hey, you found him." I joked. They broke apart smiling.

"Well, yes. We are family after all." My uncle said in an obviously tone of voice. My mom laughed at that, agreeing with her brother.

"Okay, so everyone sit down so I can introduce someone else that will be teach you guys." My mother told us. We all sat down; of course I was stuck between Loretta and Kincaid. I groaned inwardly as my mother continued, "This is my brother, Jackson. He is, of course, a skin walker too."

Uncle Jackson stood up and nodded with a murmured "Hello." The people that know Jackson knew that he was trying to analyze everyone here.

Good luck with that Uncle Jackson, I thought with a smirk. I guess my uncle saw my smirk because when I glanced at him, he was glaring at me. I gave him a huge grin which caused him to growl at me.

Loretta chuckled, "Geez, Jackson. No need to go feral."

"No, that's Jo's job." He stated. I gasped and stood up.

"You had no right." Was all Loretta said as she stood up angrily.

I was standing in shock that Jackson had said that. I could tell that everybody else was shocked too. Everybody, except, Bethany, who smirked at me when she saw me, looking at her.

"Oh, I just bet you're enjoying this, Bethany." I snarled at her. Which caused her grin to grow wider.

"You bet I am. Now I know your family is full of crazies." She snarls back. Jessica gasped at her sister.

"Did you really say that?" Jessica exclaimed. Bethany laughed at her sisters' concern for us.

"Well, we all know who the crazy ones in this family are." She sneered.

"Now, we know what a hateful bitch you really are." I growled. Bethany snarled at me, I snarled back, teeth growing into longer feline ones. Teeth that normally just shift when I phase into my tiger form.

All Bethany did was growl and step forward. I snarled at her for stepping closer to me. Another step was taken.

Too close.

I jumped and shifted in mid-air. When I landed, I was a tiger. I was also on top of Bethany. As I was standing over her, the tension changed in the air, which meant she was shifting. The next thing I knew, there was a cougar under me. And she was pissed.

That's okay, so was I.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What's wrong with both of you?" my mother exclaimed. Before things had gotten out of hand, Loretta, Jackson, my mother and Jessica had pulled Bethany and I apart. Two people each. I guess it's a good thing we have 'super' strength, especially with two full grown large cats trying to rip each others throats out.

"I'm sorry, mom. But you should be yelling at Jackson. He is the one that basically started it." I told her.

She nodded, "Yes, I'm very well aware of what he said. I will deal with him when I'm done with you. I wan to know why you're fighting with girl."

Oh boy, she's serious, I thought.

"She's the other one that started it all. I don't now why. It started when Kincaid showed up here. Well, when she's been trying to get him to notice her and make her move. For some reason, since I met him, I felt a connection to him. It's strange. This has never happened before." I explained to my mother. Fortunately, we were alone this time. She got a really weird look on her face.

"Okay, wait a minute, you said you felt a connection to him?" she asked. "Or too him, I should say." I nodded slowly, scared on where this conversation was going. "Oh boy, this is happening too soon."

Well, that doesn't sound so good, I thought.

"What's going on with me? I already know what's wrong with my mind or whatever. I get feral. But what is this connection thing?" I asked her. She turned around and looked at me.

"It's something that happens when your animal half wants to mate. Yes, that's the right way of putting it. It's not supposed to happen until you're about twenty-one. Maybe that's the lion and the cougar skin walkers not the tigers." She said thoughtfully. "I mean, we are a different species." I agreed with her. We are different from the others.

Even though I was confused I still understand my mother.

"Mom would that also explain why I feel, slightly uncomfortable." She nodded. "Okay, so what do I do about this 'animal instinct'?"

She thought for a moment. "The only think that I can tell you is let it runs its course. I know I'm your mother and this maybe a little awkward, but the only thing that can help you is Kincaid."

I sighed.

That's fucking perfect, I thought to myself. The only thing that can help me is the thing that Bethany is after. So not cool.

"How the hell is this gonna happen when Bethany wants him too?" I asked with a serious look on my face. My mom looked at me and laughed at my question.

"Sweetheart, you're my daughter. Plus, you never give up something you want. You Josie, fight for it." I smiled at that. It was totally true; I do fight for what I want. "Okay, now you go on. I have to go deal with my idiot of a brother.

I sighed, "Yeah, have fun with that. But please go outside, you throw a fit if me or Loretta break something. I don't want to hear you complain that you broke your favorite whatever." I chuckled and my mom just smiled.

"Don't worry. We'll go outside, and that's only because he's like you." She told me.

That's right, I thought. He is like me.

He goes feral too, only his happens when he get the least bit angry. It doesn't matter what sets him off. My going feral happens when my family is in 'danger' and now I guess when I am fighting for something that I want.

"Okay, I'm going to go find Loretta. I'm going to let her know what's going on with me. Just in case it's happening to her too." I told her as I turned to leave my parents' room. When I opened the door, I heard my mother chuckle at me. I turned and smirked at her and then I left the room.

As I was walking down the stairs, I heard my name being called. I continued down the stairs and for Loretta who was the one that called me.

"What's happenin' my twin?" she laughed. I smiled and shook my head as I sat down.

"Nothing much. Just thinking 'bout stuff. I do have to talk to you, privately." After I said that last word, Gage walked into the room we were sitting in.

Very subtly, Loretta started watching him. It's actually kind of cute. One would watch the other and when they looked at each other, they would both look away.

"Okay, let's go for a walk." Loretta offered. We both stood and walked outside.

As we walked across the yard, we both heard roars coming from the side of the house. Both of us ran to see who it was.

When we got to the side of the house, there were two tigers fighting. Not play fighting either, no they were actually fighting. These tigers were drawing blood, tearing each other apart or at least trying to.

One tiger was white with black stripes, she had blue eyes. They other tiger was orange and white with black stripes. He also had white swirls on the back of his ears which was unusual, his eyes were amber.

These tigers were our mother and uncle.

"Do you think mom is mad at Uncle Jackson?" Loretta asked me when our mother's huge paw raked across Jackson's face.

Mom took that opportunity to grab Jackson by his throat. Her huge teeth piercing his skin at his throat, blood gushing.

After a minute of almost suffocating, Jackson phased back to his human form gasping.

When she realized he had submitted, she let go of his throat and shifted.

"Damn it, Lori Anna. What was that for?" he rasped.

Mom scoffed, "You really have to ask that, Jackson? Do you not remember what you said to my daughter, Josie?" She started to yell towards the end as she pulled her clothes on that were in a pile on the ground.

"What are you talking about?" he asked while pulling on shorts. "What did I say? Please tell me it's not something I will regret." I guess he feared hurting me with what he said.

Loretta took that as a cue to push me out from the corner we were hiding around. I'm pretty sure they both knew that we were there because they didn't start when I basically fell at there feet.

"You told everybody that it was my job to go 'feral'." I spoke quietly. He was shocked at himself. He started to pace and yank his hair. "Jackson, I know what's going through your head. I know you were angry, I also know what happens when you do." I explained to him trying to get him to understand.

"Josie, I am so sorry. You cannot know how sorry I am. I didn't mean any of it. Please forgive me." He pleaded.

I nodded, "I do forgive you uncle." I walked over to him and hugged him. "It's okay."

"That's what you did, Jackson." My mother stated. "Now, go get cleaned up. You have deep gashes every where. You also need to put gauze on your neck." Jackson brought his hand to his throat and pulled it away to see a lot of blood on his hand.

I look down at my shirt and saw it covered with his blood. "Oh man, this is one of my favorite shirts too." I joked. "I better get cleaned up too."

I ran around the corner of the house, grabbing Loretta as I passed her. I pulled her with me as I ran up the stairs.

"Why are you dragging me?" she asked as I opened my bedroom door. Finally, I let go of her arm and walked to my stereo and turned it on.

"There are too many people in this freakin' house with that 'super' hearing thing. Especially with what I have to talk to you about." I explained when she gave me a strange look when I turned on the stereo. She nodded when she understood.

"What do we need to talk about?" she asked me as I walked to my closet and grabbed a red tank top with a white rose on it.

I took the bloodied shirt off and threw it in the trash, and then I pulled the tank top on, grateful that the blood didn't get on my bra.

"We need to talk about changes that are happening with us." I told her as I sat on my bed.

Loretta looked confused for a few seconds before I think she understood what I meant. "Are you talking about what happens when Gage walks into the room?"

I nodded, "Yes, the same thing is happening to me. Only with me it's Kincaid, as it is with you and Gage." She started laughing when I finished tell her who it was that was making me go through these 'changes'. "What the hell are you laughing for?"

"Well, first, that's perfect considering you were drooling over his bare chest earlier. Second, that whore Bethany wants him too." I nodded. "But I know you; you won't give up with out a fight."

"Am I that predictable?" I huffed. She nodded.

Great, I thought.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Loretta and I finished talking, I went down stairs and that's where I found the guys.

"Of course all of you would be where the food is." I laughed. I guess, while we were in my room, our mom must have cooked dinner. At the table was all kinds of food and the guys were eating it all.

"Don't worry, sugar. We saved everybody a plate." Kincaid drawled after he finished chewing his burger.

"Yeah, I bet you did. Mine better have one of those burgers on it." I told him. "And fries too." All the guys laughed when I said that.

"So what are you up to Josephine?" Damien asked me as I sat down at the table to eat my dinner.

"Well, for starters, I'm gonna eat then probably go to sleep." I said before biting into my burger. "What are you guys doing after you finish?"

"The wolves are thinking of going running, everyone else was thinking about either working our powers or watching T.V." Damien's brother, Jeremy answered as he brought his plate to the sink, rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher.

William finished eating said, "Why don't we practice our powers. I like that idea better than television." Everyone nodded at the idea.

"We can go to the clearing Loretta and me use. It's in the woods." I stated. I was almost finished with my food. "I only say that because I want to see your guys' powers." I smiled at them. It grew when I noticed that a few of them stopped breathing for a second.

I know I have a killer smile, but damn, I thought.

"Geez, guys, breathe." Loretta spoke as her and Jessica entered the kitchen. "Jo, she hates that kind of attention." I nodded while trying to stifle a laugh. Jessica smile when she saw me.

"Here, these plates are yours." Damien said as he walked over to give them plates of their own. Both muttered thanks.

"Are we going to go now?" Gage's sister, Zoe asked as she walked in from outside. The guys nodded and we all left out the back door, Loretta and Jessica carrying their plates of food with them.

"Okay, the wolves can go running now. I know your animals are itching to run. Everyone else, follow me." I told them. The wolves took off running and changes as they went.

"Huh, I guess they don't need a full moon to change." Jessica observed as they all ran off and we continued to the clearing in the woods.

"No they don't. Our dad studies the supernatural world. He had been studying supernaturals since way before him and our mom met each other." Loretta told everybody. I already knew what our father did.

I was ahead of the group when I felt and heard Kincaid walk up next to me.

"Why does your father study people like us?" he asked quietly so no one would hear him. I know I shouldn't answer the question.

"It's just a family thing that his family wanted to learn. Well, to learn everything about supernaturals. All kinds." I told him avoiding most of the question.

He nodded, which probably meant he knew I was avoiding the question.

"Are you going to work your powers too?" I asked him, changing the subject. I was still really curious about his powers, about what they could do.

"Yeah, I know I used them earlier, but it wasn't enough. I still have a lot of power surging through my body." He explained to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused about his explanation. "Power surging?"

He thought for a few minutes, I looked behind us to make sure everyone was still following. Marianne had joined the group. She was talking with Loretta and Jessica. They guys of the group were behind them.

"When I don't use my powers, they pretty much explode out of my body uncontrollably." He finally said.

"But you have used them." I pointed out.

He nodded, "That's true. But with my power it generates a hell of a lot fast than others. I have to use it more often." Now I kind of understood what he meant.

I stopped and called behind us to the others, "Hey, we're here." Loretta and Jessica sat on a log and started eating their dinner.

"So who is going to practice first?" Loretta asked everyone when I sat next to them on the log. Cade's brother, William, and his sister, Marianne bother walked to the center of the clearing.

"I guess they are." Jeremy said. The rest of the guys sat down. Damien and Jeremy sat on the ground along with Kincaid. We all watched Marianne and William get ready.

"Ready?" Both nodded saying 'yes'. "Fight." Cade yelled. All of sudden, there was a flurry of orange, blue and red. I could tell that was coming from William's fire. The colors coming from Marianne were blue, purple and white. The colors in the palms of their hands were creating orb like 'bombs'.

Marianne was weaving some sort of water made whip. It was kind of cool actually. As she was weaving it, a fiery ball of fire was thrown toward her face. She looked up and smiled, then she brought up her hand.

She must have summoned water out of the air. As the ball of fire was going to hit her face, she brought her hand up faster and a fast stream of water hit the fire ball and when the water fell, the ball of fire was gone.

Marianne swung her arm toward her brother; her weaved water moved with her. As it hit William, all we heard was a 'thwack' sound when it hit his cheek.

She kept that up trying to tire him out. He was fighting her with all he had. After a while, Marianne couldn't keep the whip together. Her powers were drained out of her, fighting William.

Finally, she gave up on her powers. "Are you done sister of mine?" William asked her. All she did was smile and raise her fists.

"Nope, let's fight." He laughed at they both took fighting stances.

"Kincaid, why are they going to fight physically?" I asked him. He was sitting on the ground in front of me.

He chuckled, "They're twins. Competitive by nature. You of course know all about twin competition."

That's true. I do know all about it. I thought to myself as Marianne and William fought each other.

I watched Marianne throw a punch and it hit William in the stomach. He grunted at the impact. He quickly returned her hit with a roundhouse kick to her head. She tried to block it but it still hit her shoulder instead.

"Do they always fight like this?" Jessica asked as William swept Marianne's leg from under her.

"Yes, especially when they fight each other. It's actually quite entertaining, when they aren't fighting me." Kincaid laughed. Then he winced, probably thinking of his siblings beating him up.

I chuckled and unconsciously ran my fingers through his hair. When I realized what I was doing, I yanked my hand back.

"Ow, that hurt." Kincaid grunted and winced.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." I whispered. He shrugged. His medium brown colored hair was so soft. It was kind of shaggy, but at the same it was kind of short. I actually loved the feel of it on my hand, and between my fingers.

When I looked up to the twins' fight, William was above Marianne, who was laying on the ground panting. William had a flaming fist raised. I could tell when Marianne tensed and flinched that she could feel the heat coming from it.

"Do you give up?" He asked her, his fist still radiating heat to her face.

"Almost, but first I have to do something." She told him.

She then used all her strength to push him off. She then flipped and wrapped her arm around his neck, like she was going to snap it.

"Dead." She announced. "I win."

Who's next?" Jessica asked. We then heard wolves howling close by.

"They must be done. Probably warning us, in case we decided to jump them." Loretta joked. Everyone was laughing when the wolves came out of the trees.

"Hey wolves, any of ya'll want to fight one of us?" Kincaid asked them.

"I will." Zoe said. "Preferably, one of the skin walkers, only if they want to."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Are you sure about this?" I asked my sister. She wanted to fight Zoe, and I wasn't so sure about it.

"Yes, I'm sure. Geez, I can do it." She told me and then she walked to the center of the clearing. When she stopped, she turned to us, "Just in case, you might want to hold her back."

I looked at everyone that was standing and sitting close to me. "Do it, and don't let go no matter what. Grab my arms. Kincaid, stand in front of me, and grab my arms too." He nodded as him, Gage and Brandon grabbed my arms just before the fight started.

"Don't worry; Zoe isn't that good of a fighter anyway." Gage told us. I tense when Zoe kicked at Loretta. The guys tightened their grip on my arms when they felt it.

Just when the kick was about to connect with Loretta's stomach, she grabbed Zoe's leg and yanked her towards her. As Zoe was falling, Loretta threw a hard punch to the side of Zoe's head, which connected.

"That was a good counter your sister did." The guy holding my left arm said. Brandon, my mind told me, another wolf.

Seeing my sister fighting, the only thing I could do to answer him was nod my head. We were all watching the fight when the wolves, Jessica, Loretta and I heard my mother call us.

"Dam, my mother has awful timing." I heard Loretta mumble. The wolves, Jessica and I laughed at her, while the others looked at us questioningly.

"Mom called everyone back to the house. It's probably late by now. I can't really tell." I told them.

Everyone was walking back to the house when I realized Kincaid still needed to use his powers. I looked behind me to see him following everyone else. When he saw me watching him he just shook his head. I nodded in response and continued to walk to the house.

After a few minutes, we made it to the house. Jackson was sitting on the porch swing reading a book.

"Hey, Uncle Jackson. What's up?" Loretta called.

He looked up from his book and saw us, although he probably heard us before he even saw us. "Hey, took you guys long enough to show up." He laughed.

"Yeah, whatever, Uncle Jackson. It was a long walk." I stated. He laughed, along with everyone else.

"Uh-huh, by the way, your mother wanted all you guys inside. It's late, that was he reason." He told us.

"Okay, then. See you later." Loretta stated. Everyone walked into the house after saying goodnight to him.

We were about to sit and hang out in the T.V. room when mom stopped us. "Where are you guys going?" her hands on her hips.

"Well, since classes haven't 'started' for them yet, we figured we could hang out in the T.V. room." I explained.

All she did was shake her head and told us to go to bed.

"Why, mom?" Loretta asked.

Mom sighed, "Because tomorrow or the next day, I'm not completely sure, two more people will be showing up. They will be helping me, your father and Jackson. They will also be here to help with everyone's powers."

Loretta sighed and nodded, "Fine, we can all get to know each other tomorrow then." I growled in irritation. "Shut up, Jo, and go to bed." She snapped at me.

"I don't want to. And yes, I know that is very childish." I snorted a laugh, as we all walked to our rooms. "I'm doing this against my will." The others all laughed at my ranting, knowing I was joking.

My mom laughed, "Duly noted." We all laughed as we climbed the stairs.

"Did anyone tell you that you are nuts?" Gage asked me quietly. The people that were there when I went feral, tensed slightly.

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p'. "Although, they have no physical proof." I told him joking, his comment not fazing me.

"You sure about that? From what I saw and experienced, you are fucking crazy." When I heard her voice, I growled menacingly.

"Are ya fucking kidding me right now? I don't want to deal with your shit, Bethany. None of us do." I snarled when I reached the top of the stairs. "Now, I'm definitely goin' to bed. And dream about snapping your pretty little neck. Later guys." That said, I walked away.


End file.
